


Christmas Cottage

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF, Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008)
Genre: Crying, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Pie, Schmoop, Spoilers for Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jared catches Jensen watching his movieChristmas Cottage.





	Christmas Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> So, this being the first of October, I decided to upload a Christmas fic! LOL Actually, been meaning to post this for a while but finally got to it today. Also, please note that this fic is set around the time CC came out on DVD, so around Season 4?

Jared Padalecki hopped up the steps to Jensen’s trailer with a big grin on his face. The days shooting had gone well and Robert Singer had even gone out of his way to praise them both for their good job. On top of that, Craft Services had been serving that special pie that Jared liked for dessert. He had eaten two pieces and then made himself stop. He was bringing a piece to Jensen, who had been holed up in his trailer since they had called lunch break. 

Without bothering to do more than give a cursory knock he burst inside the room. “Jensen! I got pie!” he crowed then stopped suddenly. He took in the scene. 

Jensen was sitting on his little couch, tears pouring down his face. He had his remote in hand, the TV paused. On the TV was Jared himself, wearing a Christmas sweater. Jensen looked startled and kinda embarrassed now. Jared watched him scrub at his eyes in a futile attempt to wash away the tears. 

“Jen? You were watching Christmas Cottage?” 

It would be stupid to deny it so Jensen just muttered, “yeah,” and went to flick it off. 

“Why?”

“Whatddya mean why? You’re in it, aren’t you? It just came out on DVD didn’t it?”

“Well yeah but,” Jared stopped. He took a breath. “You were crying?”

Jensen turned red and looked away. 

“Where were you? In the movie, I mean.”

“Peter O’Toole’s character had just done his little speech and given Kinkade his last painting,” Jensen answered softly. 

“Oh yeah, that is a good scene. Peter was amazing, you know?”

“Yeah, you told me. I remember you calling me from set and saying you were blown away that he thought you were a good actor.”

“I still am. I mean, c’mon he’s Peter O’Toole!” Jared paused again. “That scene made you cry?”

“Yes, okay, it made me cry!” Jensen stood and stalked to his little fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and drinking from it. “So I’m a big girl, all right? Just go ahead and make fun of me and get it over with.” 

Jared stayed still and then crossed over to where Jen was standing. He took the water bottle from his tight grip and set it aside. Big hands resting on Jensen’s shoulders, he made sure to look his co-star in the eye as he spoke. “I’m not gonna make fun of you, Smeckles. In fact, I’m honored that you cried. That the scene got to you that way. I know you’re not a sloppy sentimentalist like I am,” Jared smiled wistfully, “so the fact that the scene was powerful enough to make you cry really means something to me. Thank you.” His tone was nothing but heartfelt and full of gratitude. 

Jensen stared up into those hazel eyes. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“Don’t say anything then.” One of Jared’s hands came up off Jen’s shoulder and touched his face, fingers removing the watery tears. Jensen eyes half closed. When he opened them again he met Jared’s gaze full on and was startled by what he saw there. Love, tenderness and a hidden heat that he knew was echoed in his own eyes. 

“Jared?”

There was no spoken reply. Instead, Jared slowly lowered his head, giving Jen time to pull away. When Jensen did not, the distance was closed and their mouths met in a soft kiss. They pulled back slightly, foreheads touching. 

“I’ve wanted to do that a long time,” Jared admitted. 

“So have I,” Jensen told him. They both leaned in at the same time and their mouths met again. This time the kiss was more passionate, their mouths opening and exploring. Jensen’s taste was tinged by the salt from his tears, Jared thought. 

“Jensen?”

“Hmmm?” Jensen was preoccupied nuzzling Jared’s neck. 

“I love you.”

Jensen went stock still. He pulled back and stared at Jared in astonishment. “Jared?”

“I do. I love you, Jensen Ackles. I’m in love with you and I have been for a long time.” Jared squared his big shoulders, as if expecting his friend to throw a punch. 

Jensen reached up and cupped Jared’s face, leaning in close. “That’s a good thing, Padalecki, because I’m in love with you too. And I have been for a long time as well.”

“Buwha?” 

Jensen laughed and it made Jared smile to hear him so happy. “I love you, Jared.” Then he kissed him firmly. 

Jared’s eyes were wide and stunned but after a minute the words sunk in and he returned the kiss with a passion. He nearly crushed Jensen into his embrace, holding onto him so tight Jen was sure it would leave bruises. They were still like that when an AD knocked on the door and said they were needed back on set. 

“Lunch must be over,” Jensen murmured. 

“Yeah. And you didn’t even get to eat your pie.”

“Didn’t even get to finish the movie either.”

Jared smiled gently, letting Jensen go. “I’ll watch the end with you later. You’ll need my shoulder to cry on, I’m sure. It’s a total tearjerker.”

Jensen smiled as he headed out of the trailer. “It’s a date.”

Jared watched his new boyfriend walk away and followed. Stopping only to snag Jensen’s pie and stuff it in his mouth. 

“I saw that!” came the shout and Jared grinned, walking through the door. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add any tags.


End file.
